Hana and Torn
by Privet Hana
Summary: Torn visits a old friend who had been put in the Hospital due to some injury to the head. Torn remembers the first day they met and Now we must find out who Hana's attemptive Manslaughter is. Peice By peice. Who did this? Why would they try to kill Hana?


Hello People

Hello People! It is I Cara! I have lost track of my other account so I must start out clean and fresh with this new storyline and such. So yeah enjoy!

Srry for not doing this sooner tho

* * *

Chapter 1

You're Guardian Angel

"That last hit must've been bad; the girl was bleeding from everywhere." The doctor said pushing his black glasses up to the brown haired man before him.

"Is she going to be okay?" The Man's voice was very rough… It sounded as if he had a tumor in his throat.

"We don't know if she can survive she's lost a lot of blood. But why are you concerned? We are the best doctors in all of Haven city; I think we could save her." The doctor replied flipping a lock of blonde hair from his pale blue eyes.

The brown haired man took a deep breath then said;

"Can I see her?"

"What's your connection to her?"

"She's my best friend!" The man lowered his voice. "I just need to talk to her."

The Doctors snickered;

"She's your best friend? Why would a 17 year old girl be a grown man's best friend?"

The man clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in the overpopulated hospital. He walked to the waiting room until they caught him asleep waiting for his friend. A nurse shook him awake and he jolted upwards in the purple cushioned chair. The nurse jumped back and then greeted him.

"Hello sir, where you waiting for something?"

The man nodded as he pulled on one of his dreadlocks to wake him up.

"Yes I was trying to see Hana Lockheart." The man replied.

"What is your name Sir?" The nurse asked him politely.

"Torn, Just Torn." The brown haired man known as Torn replied.

"Follow Me Torn." The nurse replied walking him up to an upstairs room where a girl with black hair pale bruised skin with a lot of cuts around her cheeks, arms and legs. Torn walked closer to her to see that she was hooked up to every piece of equipment known to the doctors. Torn's face grimaced at the sight that befell his friend. The nurse had left Torn alone with the body of Hana that was cut and bruised.

"Hana… I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Torn muttered to the girl lying in the bed.

The body flinched to the calling of her name her eyes open slightly revealing beautiful emerald eyes. Her mouth moved but no words came out. Torn knelt next to her as her eyes shut once more. Torn began to hum to himself happily knowing that she was alright.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

"I will never let you fall..." a whisper escaped from the girl beside him.

"I'll stand up with you forever." Torn sang softly.

"I'll be there for you through it all." The girl sang softly.

"Even if saving you sends me to heaven." Torn said.

The girl breathed silently humming between breaths. Torns smiled at her Knowing that she would be alright. She was the stronger type of girl. Yet...It seems only yesterday that they met...

Flash Back to 5 years ago

_Torns POV_

I stumbled to my desk sleepily with my coffe. I had to get these damned maps done. I grumbled under my breath sipping the scolding hot Coffe from its mug. It was dead winter and I was running out of time. I set my mug down and began drawing plans Soon I became engrosed into finnishing the map I hadn't realized I was not alone in the Musty Underground. It was when I heard a mind clattering _Crash!_ Coming from my right. I took my gun and loaded it; walking steadily into the kitchen. I was agenst the wall when I heard soft cries coming from something. I turned the corner and Pointed a gun at what I saw was a little girl. She had black Jawbone length hair that shined, her skin was pale and bruised...What happend to this kid? The thought rushed into my head uncontrolably. The girl looked up at me with her stunning emerald eyes, they had fear and tears in them.

"Sir I didn't mean to break anything" She Whined "I was just so hungery." She was bleeding on her legs and feet.

"For gods sake." I walked to the girl placing her on the counter Sweeping up the broken cookies and Jar. My Electric blue eyes met her emerald ones as I spoke;

"Who are you?"

She shook in fear. Her eyes having a tormented look upon them; I felt sorry for her and lowered my tone. "I'm not going to hurt you. But I need to know your--"

"Hana." The young girl spoke. Soft and Quiet...but tormented.

I sighed at her inspecting her frail body. It was as thin as a twig I could see her bones. She didn't look like she could last another day. The blood was getting on the counter but I had to get the glass out, and figure out what was wrong with her. I opened the fridge and took out a apple. I handed her the Apple Kindly and squatted so that I was eye level with her.

"You can Have my last apple but you have to tell me one thing." The girl nodded quietly, Slowly biteing into the apple. "Who did this to you" I cocked my head to her arms.

"My master did this to me. He said that I was worthless and would never make it in life." Hana took another slow bite of the apple.

"Who is your Master?" I asked Puzzled.

"His followers call him... Erol."

* * *

_That is the end of Chapter one. Review Please!_


End file.
